Tragedy in their Blood
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: "Some people are just born with tragedy in their blood." Donnie/Joker
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This pairing has caught my attention after a video I watched and a couple of pictures I've found. I've tried to find a fanfic of this crossover, but there's nothing. I think some sort of relationship COULD occur between Donnie Darko and the Joker. And it's not just because of the fact that Heath and Jake had great chemistry together in Brokeback(even tho that's partly MY reason). This MIGHT just be a oneshot, but I don't know. I've been thinking about putting a little more background to it. Starting new stories won't get my other ones done, but I can't get this off my mind. I think I've said enough. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Epilogue

Setting: Arkham Asylum

_"Wake up, Donnie."_

_The voices in his head wouldn't stop. Being medicated hadn't been enough. He had gotten dropped off and left here. He had already been here for six months. Time he could never get back. At least he had attempted to live a normal life before this. Now he would just be labeled as the guy from the crazy house._ _Everyone already saw and thought he was different, why not just put a little more salt in the wound? _Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad. _Did they ever _really _love him?_

_"Doooonnnniiieee."_

_Squeezing his eyes shut, Donnie rolled over onto his side and covered his head with his pillow. It muffled the sounds around him. Other than the voices in his head, the only sounds that could be heard was the air blowing in through the vents. A constant chill hit him, making it hard to sleep, but he didn't want to get out of bed and close the vent because that would be giving in to the voices in a way. All he wanted to do was run away from that voice. Ever since high school._

_"28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds. That is when the world will end."_

_Lies. Just a big, fucking lie. Nothing had ended and his hell had gone on for years after. His parents had still tried to help, but after so long, everyone just gave up. Could he really blame them? He hadn't even wanted to live with himself. Which was why he had accepted being left here for the first few days. After a couple of weeks, depression started setting in. He didn't even want to think about the night he had thought about killing himself._

"You really gonna sleep the night away?"

Donnie Darko, head still tucked under his pillow, opened his eyes and pulled himself out of his dreamless slumber. He laid there for a long moment then pushed the pillow off and sat up, ruffling his dark, slept in hair. He fought off a yawn, feeling like he could get more sleep. But since it was still the middle of the night, it was his right to get more sleep.

He looked over at his roommate, who sat on the bunk on the other side of the room. No one would explain why Donnie was put here. Wasn't his roommate supposed to be some crazy psycho killer? But, after about three months, they had gotten used to each other. Because both of them had close to the same temper and mentality. At least Donnie hadn't gone around killing people just for the hell of it.

The Joker had been here in Arkham longer than Donnie had. When Donnie had first saw him, he had had makeup that made him look like a clown. The kind of clown people would usually see in their nightmares. The Joker no longer wore that makeup, but with those scars, he still didn't look normal. And he wouldn't explain how he had gotten those scars. Donnie had already heard three or four different stories explaining it. But, Donnie didn't really give a fuck about it. There was more than just those scars that the Joker wouldn't talk about.

Didn't matter to Donnie. He didn't like talking about his past either.

There was more fun things to do besides talking.

Donnie wasn't a virgin when he got here, but he had only ever had one experience with sex. And after that one night, Donnie hadn't even been interested in the idea of it. He hadn't been horny in years. Which was what had gotten the Joker's attention. He seemed to get a kick out of throwing out any type of innuendo just to get the desired reaction. Donnie had always ignored it and him. The Joker kept pressing.

The first time had been in the showers. There had been other inmates around, but that kind of thing had either happened before, or no one bothered the Joker. Part of Donnie wished they had. He couldn't remember ever going through that kind of pain. But, the pain had woken his dick up and it had been a torturous ride ever since.

The Joker hopped off his bunk and walked over to where Donnie was sitting on his own bunk. Donnie wasn't in the mood and scooted back when the Joker reached for him. The Joker ignored the rejection, like always. He pushed Donnie back to lie down. With one hand holding Donnie down, the Joker pulled Donnie's pants down with the other. He made a disappointed noise then flicked Donnie's limp dick.

"I'm not in the mood," Donnie said. In the early days of their sex life, Donnie had been scared of the Joker. Bondage and torture had been used until just the very presence of the maniacal clown made Donnie hard. The Joker wasn't always horny and it was always the worst when Donnie was and the Joker wasn't.

"For now," the Joker said, Donnie's balls in his hand. With a grin, he ducked his head down and took Donnie into his mouth. Instinctively, Donnie bucked his hips into the warm, wet feeling. The Joker chuckled around his dick, the vibration sending pleasure shooting to all the right places. Donnie's dick grew hard and long as the Joker sucked him off.

_"Dooooonnnnniiiiieeeee!"_

_Not at a time like this, _Donnie thought. He couldn't control the voices, so why should he even bother? At least he was no longer sleepwalking. Of course, where could he go if he did? He was locked in.

Donnie reached back and grabbed the pillow as the head of his cock reached the back of the Joker's throat for just a moment. For not being in the mood, he was already about to shoot his load. The Joker never swallowed. He always shared with Donnie. And Donnie usually got carried away during those kisses since kissing was rare between them. The Joker held off because Donnie wanted it so bad.

Did he think that kissing made it a relationship? Most of the time, intimacy was behind a kiss. Something the Joker couldn't give and wasn't the type of guy to take it.

"Fuck!" Donnie cried out, needing to thrust but the Joker was holding his hips down. His entire body shuddered as an orgasm started to build. Before he could finish, the Joker pulled away. "Fuck you!"

The Joker just got a laugh out of it. "So much for not being in the mood, huh?" he asked, smacking Donnie's still fully erect and aching dick. Donnie groaned in protest, precum forming at the head of his cock. "Still tired?"

"Just fuck me already," Donnie said impatiently. He shoved his pants off then turned, his back against the wall with his legs spread and lifted, ready even if he wasn't prepared. The Joker never prepared him anyway. He got off by watching the pain on Donnie's face and he often grew harder inside Donnie.

The Joker got down on his knees, pushing his pants down. He jerked off for a moment, his other hand touching Donnie. He licked the head of Donnie's cock then grinned and took his tongue down to Donnie's entrance. Donnie closed his eyes and raised his hips. Before he could fully enjoy the feel of the Joker's tongue teasing him, the Joker was thrusting his cock inside him.

After a few thrusts, it was over, but the Joker didn't pull out. He was still hard. Donnie was breathing heavily after his orgasm and was fully under the Joker's control. The Joker jerked Donnie off, jerking out a few more drops of cum, which he licked up. Donnie shifted slightly, moving his hips against the Joker's, getting the Joker's dick to slide in deeper.

The Joker looked at him. Donnie grinned then wrapped his legs around the Joker's waist as the Joker leaned forward and fucked the living daylights out of him, getting him to scream in pain and pleasure as he came, shooting on them both. The Joker pulled out before he finished and went back to his side of the room with a "Good night."

Donnie couldn't get to sleep that night.

* * *

**To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Setting: Middlesex, Virginia

_Years before..._

_His parents couldn't get him to do anything. He just sat in his room all day. Mom still came up with his meals, but didn't say a word to him. His sisters, Elizabeth and Samantha, didn't even ask about him. He had been that way ever since Halloween. They got the feeling that it had to be more than just about his girlfriend's accidental death. They didn't try to talk to him about it and after a few months, his doctor stopped coming over. Life in the Darko household became depressing._

_"28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds. That is when the world will end."_

_Words he had believed in until the day came and went. But, did it matter? His world had still ended with Gretchen's death. At least he had been able to hold her in his arms one last time. Feel her warmth, her body...Ignoring the fact that they had fucked in his parent's bedroom. He had thought it was the last day on Earth. It wouldn't have mattered. It still didn't matter since he was the only one who knew._

Gretchen..._His chest ached as he thought about her. It was almost a year today since her death. And it still hit him the same way. He didn't even think about the driver of the car that had run her over. Frank...The guy he had killed. And who had also haunted his mind for 28 days wearing a bunny costume._

_He rolled over when he heard the light knock at his door. He curled up beneath the covers as the door slowly opened. He heard his mother's voice, "Donnie?" He didn't respond. Did she expect him to? Probably not. "Donnie, there's someone here to see you."_

_It couldn't be Dr. Thurman. She had given up on him. Unless she had recommended someone that would more than likely take him away from here for professional help because his family couldn't stand to be around him anymore. Even though he did his best not to be around them at any time. They were the ones that came to him. And those moments were scarce._

_"It's just someone that wants to know how you're doing," Mom said, walking further into the room. She was alone, thank god. She wasn't stupid enough to bring the doc up here. But, she was stupid to think that he was going to go down there._

_Should he?_

_"We _all _want to know how you're doing, Donnie," Mom said. "It'd be easier if you just talk to us. You don't have to talk to the doctor. Just say something to me. Something that will let me know that you're still there."_

_Silence. He had nothing to say to her. Their relationship had already been strained before this. But then he had just been a rebellious schizophrenic teenager. Now he was a rebellious, schizophrenic, depressed teenager. Who was probably already going through a psychotic breakdown. Maybe the world _had _ended. His mind just didn't want to accept it._

_Mom sighed a bit shakily as if she were on the verge of tears. "Come downstairs," she said, her voice quiet. "If not, I'll just bring the doctor up here whether you want him here or not. We want this to end. We want you to get better. Please make some sort of effort. It's been a year. You can't go on like this."_

_"What if I want to?" His voice was barely audible, even to himself._

_"Donnie?" She sounded relieved beyond anything just to hear his voice. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, but still kept her distance. He could hear her crying now. "Oh, Donnie, thank god!"_

_He wanted her to shut up. Why didn't she just go away?_

_"Come downstairs," Mom pleaded, resting her hand on his shoulder. He shied away from the touch and she pulled her hand back. "You're not going anywhere. The doctor makes house calls. You just have to see him once a week. You _will _get better."_

_"I'll never get better."_

_"What?"_

_"Get out." His voice was louder now. "You can tell the doctor to go fuck himself." He scooted over on the bed further away from her. The silence enveloped them both like a heavy blanket._

_His mom left the room._

* * *

Setting: Arkham Asylum

Present

Donnie slid into the seat at the table in the cafeteria, setting the tray of food in front of him. He looked around at the other inmates, or patients, around him but didn't see the Joker anywhere. Even after three months of living in the same cell together, Donnie still didn't understand just why the Joker was cut off from everyone else. He was crazy like everyone else, but what had he done? He was too afraid to ask the Joker.

He stared down at his food and ate in silence. He hadn't gained any friends in the six months he had been here. Not even with the doctors, who were always trying to be his friend. The closest thing he had to a friend was the Joker and he'd probably do something bad if Donnie ever said that out loud. And if the Joker couldn't be classified as a friend, Donnie would just have to go with the voices in his head.

Frank was gone, why couldn't the voices be gone, too?

Donnie was never bothered by anyone. None of them knew why he was here and he wasn't offering that story, but they kept their distance. He didn't even look as intimidating as most of the inmates here. Maybe they knew the kind of company he kept and were scared that the Joker would do something to them if they touched Donnie. But since the Joker was locked up most of the time, why would they be so afraid of him? Was it the fact that none of them knew when the Joker would be let out around, if only for a couple of hours?

Or maybe it was just the fact that he kept to himself and the other inmates just thought he was boring. That seemed more likely than the Joker giving a fuck enough to spread the word that he'd hurt someone if they bothered Donnie.

He picked at his food for a moment, not really feeling hungry. Right now he felt like he needed some quality time with a friend. He looked around once, but everyone seemed to have already found their place. Inmates were talking, laughing, and some were even fighting. It was all good fun. No one was in real danger. Right now. He knew that things could get dangerous here real quick.

"Darko."

Donnie turned his head as a guard walked over to his table. He gestured for Donnie to stand. Donnie did so then followed as the guard gestured for him and they left the cafeteria. Donnie could feel some of the inmates watching him. If they thought he was in trouble or getting special treatment for something, he didn't know. He didn't really want to know where he was being taken.

__Back to his cell.

He didn't comment on the fact that he hadn't finished his lunch. He didn't care because he hadn't been hungry. He walked over to his bed and sat down, enjoying the quiet. Where the Joker was, he didn't know. Probably in the middle of a session with one of the doctors. It was the only time he left the cell. And even then he was escorted by at least five guards. Nobody here was taking any chances with him.

If they were that paranoid, why didn't they have more guards posted around the cell? In fact, if they were that scared of the Joker, why didn't they just kill the guy? They wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Or did someone think that they could cure him?

Donnie didn't know he had drifted off until he was woken up by the sound of the cell opening. The Joker was pushed in and the door was shut and locked and the guards moved off. Donnie shifted on the bed, saying nothing as he watched the Joker walk over to his own bed on the other side of the room and sit down.

"Have a nice lunch?" the Joker asked after a few minutes of silence.

Donnie shrugged. "Couldn't eat."

"Hungry for something else?" The Joker smirked with a wink.

Donnie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "All you think about is fucking," he said. "Or thinking of an escape plan _while _fucking. Did it ever occur to you that people might have this room bugged? That they hear everything?"

"That probably bothers you more than it bothers me."

"I didn't say it bothered me."

"You're putting a lot of thought into it."

"Doesn't mean I'm bothered."

"You're bothered now, I can tell," the Joker said then got to his feet and walked over to where Donnie was sitting. Donnie didn't cringe away. He really wasn't in the mood for sex, but if that was all the interaction he got from another human being, he'd take it. "I know a good way to relax."

Donnie looked up at the Joker then scooted forward and reached for the Joker's pants, tugging them down to his knees. The Joker didn't say a word or make any kind of noise whatsoever as Donnie took him into his mouth.

Every once in a while, Donnie challenged himself. To do his best to get a noise out of the Joker. The only time the Joker made a noise was when he was fucking Donnie. And only because hearing those noises in his ear made Donnie cum faster. The Joker always liked it when Donnie came first. And the sooner the better because the Joker would then fuck him through multiple orgasms. Those days Donnie could hardly walk afterwards.

The Joker grabbed a fistful of Donnie's hair, pulling his head back and off of his erect cock. "Turn over," he said, more lust in his voice than Donnie had ever heard from him before.

Donnie shoved his pants down as he turned over, flinching in surprise as the Joker's hands moved over his ass. He laid his head down on the mattress as he felt the Joker's finger push into him. Where had this come from? Donnie wasn't complaining. He let out a soft moan as the Joker pushed another digit inside.

After a few minutes and another finger, the Joker removed his hand and replaced it with his dick. The Joker folded his body over Donnie's, his lips brushing the back of Donnie's neck. Donnie arched back into him and the Joker started moving, thrusting in and out while he wrapped one arm around Donnie.

Even this much intimacy was already bringing Donnie to a finish. He tried to hold back, but it was no use. He came, relaxing beneath the Joker as the other continued to fuck him. The Joker was breathing heavily against his neck as he finished deep inside Donnie.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then the Joker pulled out and went back to his side of the room. Donnie got up and cleaned up then sat down on the bed once again.

He looked over at the Joker, who was lying on his bed with his back to Donnie. For some reason, Donnie felt as if there had been a change in the Joker. He wasn't going to ask or say anything about it because he knew the Joker wouldn't tell him anything.

But things would be different from now on, he was sure of it.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Setting: Arkham Asylum

_Six months before..._

_Donnie sat there alone while his parents spoke with a few doctors in the other room. He wouldn't have even been here if he hadn't tried living a normal life. Apparently he hadn't done well enough. It had just freaked his parents out more. He probably would never know why he was taken here. Other than the fact that it was far away from home. His parents didn't love him after all._

_He shifted in his seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He looked around, knowing that he had the ability to get up and run for it. He might get out the door before anyone noticed. He knew he wouldn't stay free for very long, but at least he knew he could get out the door. What good that did, he had no idea. But it was better than sitting here thinking about the reason he was here._

_He tried to imagine the conversation between the doctors and his parents. _How long has Donnie been this way? _By 'this way' they probably just meant since Gretchen's death. But, of course, his parents would tell them exactly how long he had been diagnosed and on medication. They might even call Dr. Thurman. But, maybe not. She might tell them that Donnie didn't need to be locked up here, no matter what his condition. _

_Arkham Asylum was for the criminally insane._

_Was he insane? Probably so. A criminal? No one had found out that he had been the one to do those things all those years ago in Middlesex. He wouldn't confess to any of it. Maybe his parents had suspicions. His dad had found Donnie with Gretchen's body after all. At least no one thought he had killed Gretchen. Maybe they had their suspicions about Frank. A gun had been missing from his parents' closet. Put two and two together and you got Frank's murderer. So maybe he _did _belong here._

_"Donnie?"_

_He turned his head to see a doctor standing there. She held a clipboard in one hand. He looked around, wondering what was going on in the other room. Would he be able to tell his parents goodbye? Did he even want to do that? After all these years, could he honestly tell himself that he still loved his parents? What was love, after all? Love had died with Gretchen._

_"They left, Donnie."_

_He looked back at the doctor. "So, staying here is permanent?" he asked. It felt weird to have a conversation with another human being. He hadn't done it all that often. Trying to live a normal life, he had done his best, but he had still kept to himself. The only time he had really talked was if someone asked him a direct question. And even then, his answer had only been a word or two._

_"Only if you let it," the doctor said. She stepped forward and held out her hand. "My name is Dr. Penny Young."_

_Donnie didn't shake her hand. He remained sitting there, staring at her hand until she lowered it. He looked away from her. "Someone will be along in a moment to take you to your room," she said._

_"You mean my cell," Donnie said then looked at her when she said nothing. "Everyone can try telling me otherwise. It won't work. I'm not an idiot. I'm crazy and I might be a danger to people around me. So, it's best for you to lock me up and ensure that that won't happen." He got to his feet. Just at 6'0" he towered over her. "My parents probably sold you some shit about fearing _for _me. The real truth is that they're afraid of me."_

_"Have you given them reason to fear you?" Dr. Young asked, not looking intimidated. He hadn't been trying to intimidate her anyway. He had only been stating fact._

_"I haven't given them any reason to think anything of me," Donnie said. "This is the longest conversation I've had in about ten years. Maybe that's why they're afraid of me. I'm quiet. They don't know what's going on in here." He tapped the side of his head._

_"Hopefully we'll gain some insight into that while you're here," Dr. Young said as a couple of guards walked up. "I'll see you first thing in the morning, Donnie." She turned and walked off._

_Flanked, Donnie was escorted away. As they walked, Donnie spied on the other patients in their cells. Some looked content, others looked like they wanted out. There was a lot of rocking back and forth and muttering in the corner. He looked forward when they stopped at a cell. _

_While the guards keyed in Donnie's information into the keypad that opened the door, Donnie looked around. Another patient caught his eye. He was clearly being escorted to a more guarded area of the Asylum, judging by the amount of guards that were around him. Donnie only caught a glimpse before they were out of sight, but the clown makeup stuck out and made his face memorable._

_Donnie stepped inside the cell, unable to stop imagining himself being shoved in like some criminal, but that hadn't happened. They wouldn't treat him like a criminal. At least, not yet. Once they learned the truth, they might treat him differently. Not being treated like a criminal would get the other patients' attention. They would single him out and there probably wouldn't be good repercussions._

_He didn't care. He'd rather stay right here all day._

* * *

_Present_

Donnie stood in the shower, hearing the guards talking around the corner. He was probably taking longer than he was supposed to, but the guards wouldn't say a thing about it. This was pretty much their break time and they would enjoy it because they got paid for doing nothing. Donnie was always cooperative and never tried anything. He had only ever tried something once and that was why he was now locked up with the Joker as a roomie.

With thoughts of the Joker came the thoughts about what happened the day before. The intimacy...that small level of intimacy. Why did it affect Donnie more than the rough sex? The rough sex had brought his dick to life, but that intimacy had him cumming faster than anything. That feeling in the pit of his stomach, the pounding of his heart. God, he wanted that again. He wanted the Joker to hold him. To kiss him.

Donnie closed his eyes, feeling the now cold water run down his back. It sent shivers down his body, but he didn't care. As he reached down and stroked himself, he was grateful for the water just in case he worked up a sweat. His lips parted as he jerked off, remembering the feeling of the Joker's hands on his ass. The Joker slowly preparing him...

He fingered himself with his other hand, wishing for the Joker's body against him. This was pure torture now. Maybe the Joker had done it on purpose. He would give Donnie a glimpse of what he could do and then not fuck him ever again. Donnie would plead, but the Joker would do nothing. Donnie would have to be satisfied with his own finger.

He started stroking faster, mumbling that he wanted the Joker to fill him. He wanted to feel that hot seed spilling into him. "Oh, fuck me," he muttered, moving back against his finger. "Cum inside me. I'm fucking yours."

His knees buckled as he came, his finger slowing moving in and out as he milked out every last drop. He breathed a sigh of relief then washed up and turned the shower off. He got dressed, ignoring the fact that he no longer heard the guards talking. He wondered if they had heard him fucking himself. At least he hadn't said the Joker's name.

In fact, even with the Joker he had never moaned out Joker's name. Was it just because he knew the Joker wasn't his real name? Did he want even more intimacy between them where he _could _moan out the Joker's real name while they had sex? Could he go to the Joker with this? Probably not. The Joker was the only one with that knowledge, so the only way to know was by asking.

Donnie didn't want to make things worse by asking.

Finished, Donnie rounded the corner. The guards looked at him and said nothing. The expressions on their faces said they _had _heard Donnie. It was probably awkward for them, but he didn't care. He and the Joker had been watched plenty of times. Mostly by the cell directly across from theirs. The guy in that cell was always horny and had tried to get Donnie to have sex with him during lunch one day. Donnie had declined, of course. The guy had went off to rape a guard after that. He was still in solitary confinement.

Donnie was taken back to his cell. The Joker was taking a piss in the corner. Donnie's gaze lingered on that ass. The Joker wasn't self conscious about his body. He'd probably go around naked if the guards allowed it. But, since he hardly left the cell, going around naked wouldn't be such a big deal.

"I can feel you staring."

Donnie quickly looked away though he knew the Joker would want him to continue to stare. "Have a nice shower?" the Joker asked over the sound of his stream.

"Yeah," Donnie mumbled, wondering if he should say that he had jerked off thinking about the Joker.

The Joker finished and pulled his pants up and turned. "You were gone a while," he said, sitting on his bunk. "Did you fuck both guards or something?"

"Just myself," Donnie said, barely audible.

The Joker heard him. "How many times do you cum, thinking about me?" he asked. "When you're by yourself, of course." Donnie didn't have to look at him to know that that smile was on his face. "Do you ever imagine me bending over for you? Riding your dick?"

"No," Donnie said. He wouldn't even know how to begin that fantasy. "I don't jerk off that often."

"You did today."

Donnie looked at him. "Is sex really all you think about?"

"Nothing else to do."

"I don't ever imagine fucking you because I enjoy taking it from you far too much," Donnie said. He felt like he should admit to what he had been jerking off to earlier. He wanted the _love me _sex. Not the _fuck me 'cause I'm bored _sex. "Yesterday-"

"Watch it," the Joker warned, obviously knowing what Donnie wanted. "Or you won't get anything."

"Give it to me," Donnie said, rising to his feet. "Or _you _won't get anything."

The Joker gave a sharp laugh and leaned forward. "You don't have to be my only plaything, Donnie," he said.

"You don't leave the cell enough to get the satisfaction you want."

The Joker got to his feet and walked over to Donnie, standing only inches from him. "Maybe you should focus less on fucking and more on talking to your doctor and getting the hell out of here," he said.

"You want to get rid of me?"

"Hell, no," the Joker said then walked back over to his bunk without another word.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

_Five months before..._

_Donnie sat there, foot tapping impatiently. The time had finally come. He was sure of that. Though, he could be wrong and the doctor would continually ask him how things were going ever since he arrived here at Arkham. He had been here a month already! Was that really all they could ask about? Why weren't they asking about his past? Did they know more than they let on? Had his parents said something that would keep the doctors from saying anything to Donnie? To make sure there wasn't some awful blowout that put people in danger? Did they really think he was _that _dangerous?_

_Or was he just jumping to conclusions about it all and the reason they weren't asking about his past was because they weren't sure he wanted to talk about it? That answer should be obvious. He _didn't _want to talk about it. _Ever. _But that shouldn't stop them from asking. Which just proved that they were afraid he'd do something that would put people in danger._

_He sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat. The doctor, Young, had went to get herself a cup of coffee. Did she want coffee, or was she just seeing what he'd do alone? He looked around, wondering if he would be able to spot a camera anywhere. And he did. The bulky thing was in the corner of the room, watching the entire area. With a smirk he raised his hand, middle finger extended, knowing that someone was watching. He lowered his hand and looked away when the door opened and Dr. Young walked in. With a cup of coffee._

_"Sorry for the wait," Young said, sitting down on the chair that was next to the couch Donnie was occupying. She gave a slight smile. "Never a good morning without my coffee." Was she trying to be his friend? She set her cup down on the table beside her. "Are you comfortable, Donnie?"_

_Donnie looked at her. "The bed in my cell is a lot more comfortable than this," he said, shifting in his seat on purpose. He really didn't mind the couch and what he had said was a lie, but he really didn't feel like being cooperative today. He was getting tired of the daily routine and he honestly just wanted to go home._

_If he even had one anymore._

_"Then maybe we'll hold our next session in your room," Young said. She still wouldn't call it his cell. Was she treating him like a child because she felt sorry for him? Did she treat all of her patients like this? Hopefully he wasn't being singled out as someone special. "But, for now, let's talk about you."_

_"My time here has been hell," Donnie said. His answer for how he was doing here was usually different and forcefully nicer, but he really didn't give a damn anymore. "The food's shit, the patient's are idiots-"_

_"I want to talk about something else today," Young interrupted. Good. He could have gone on and on about this stupid place. "I wanna talk about Middlesex."_

_"Not much to tell about that."_

_"Then your experiences in Middlesex," Young said. "I've looked into it and your parents said-"_

_"What'd my parents say?" Donnie asked. Why did he want to know anything about his parents? They had left him here and hadn't even bothered to visit, call, or write. They didn't want him anymore. He should just face that and get on with his life. Whatever life he had now._

_"Would any of it be true?"_

_"Depends on what they said."_

_"They said you might have killed someone."_

_"Then they wouldn't be lying."_

_"Who was he?"_

_"Who said it was a he?"_

_"The Middlesex police department."_

_Donnie looked away from her, not wanting to think about that night all those years ago. He had managed to push it far away ever since he got here even though he knew this day would come. Where he'd _have _to let it all out. Let someone know of the hell that was going on in his head. All because of Frank...time travel..._

_"Donnie."_

_He looked at Dr. Young. "Do you believe in time travel?" he asked._

_"I don't believe it's possible."_

_"I do."_

_"You do?"_

_Donnie nodded his head. "Frank, the guy I killed, traveled back in time to let me know that the world was going to end," he said. There was a lot more details of that, but knew Young wouldn't be able to understand. He didn't really completely understand. "In a bunny suit."_

_"What's the significance about a bunny suit?"_

_"It was Halloween," Donnie said, remembering back. His memories just revolved around the party at his house. Gretchen arriving. Donnie taking Gretchen upstairs. Sitting on his parent's bed. Talking about her parents. Kissing her, touching her, feeling her..."He killed Gretchen."_

_"Gretchen?"_

_Donnie was staring down at his hands which were now clasped tightly in his lap. "She was..." He trailed off, unable to talk about her. The tightening in his chest returned and he just wanted to curl up and die. He took a deep breath. "My world ended."_

_Young could obviously tell that this was a sensitive subject. She picked up her coffee. "That's all for today, Donnie," she said. "We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"_

_"About Gretchen?" Donnie asked, looking at the doctor._

_"Only when you're ready."_

_"Will I ever be ready?"_

_"Only time will tell."_

_But, after six months, Donnie still hadn't talked about Gretchen._

* * *

Present

_"You want to get rid of me?"_

Donnie lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The Joker's session was going on longer than normal. What could they be talking about? It had been that way the last week or so. And whenever the Joker came back to their cell, he hardly said a word to Donnie. They hadn't had sex in over a week. Donnie would have complained, but he hadn't been in the mood. Something was changing and he was pretty sure it had something to do with the Joker's sessions.

But the Joker wouldn't talk about it if he asked.

Donnie sat up when the Joker was brought back to the cell. The Joker walked over to his bed and sat down. Donnie watched as the guards left then looked at the Joker. "How're things going?"

The Joker looked at him. "The same way they've been going since I got here."

"How long have you been here?" Donnie asked, wondering if he would find out something about the Joker's past. He wanted to know something badly and the Joker was the only one that could tell him. Donnie could ask one of the doctor's, but after his last session with Dr. Young three months ago, he hadn't seen any of the doctors.

"Maybe a year and a half, I've kinda lost count," the Joker said. At least he wasn't avoiding the question. That was certainly a start.

How much further could he go?

"And what got you in here?"

The Joker caught on to what he was doing. Donnie could figure that out by the grin on his face. But, he didn't point it out. He merely got up and walked over and sat down beside Donnie. "First, tell me what got _you _in here," he said. "You better be glad I'm in a sharing mood." He didn't sound too serious about that last part.

"Other than the fact that I'm crazy and my family thinks I'm dangerous," Donnie said, the words spilling out rather easily. He found it easier to talk to the Joker than any of his doctors. "There's really no reason for my being here." He still didn't believe he belonged here. Criminal or not. At this moment, he wanted to be home.

"My story's much more interesting," the Joker said. Donnie was a bit worried he would tell this story the same way he told his scar stories. As a complete lie. "I pretty much made Gotham City a complete hell. Well, a bigger hell." He shrugged his shoulders. "Got thrown in here after the Batman 'stopped' me." He smiled at that. "And I probably won't get outta here until Judgment Day."

"The 'Batman'?"

The Joker looked at him. "That's _really _the only thing you question about my story?"

"It's the only strange part," Donnie said. "I was told you were a psychotic killer when I was put in here. Nothing but the Batman surprised me. Though I kinda expected a more bloody story."

"I left out the details," the Joker said, reclining back on the bed. "You probably won't get the privilege of meeting the Batman. I heard he took the fall for some crimes and hightailed it. Hasn't been seen since." He sounded disappointed, close to...mourning? for the Batman. The Batman must have been one of the Joker's obsessions.

"I've heard a couple of guards wondering if 'he' would ever come back," Donnie said. "Never understood what the 'he' meant."

"Well, now you do," the Joker said. "So, let's stop talking about Batman and get back to questions about me."

Donnie winced inwardly. "I wasn't trying to be obvious about that."

"You weren't doing a good job at being subtle."

Donnie turned on the bed to face the Joker. "Why are you in such a sharing mood?" he asked. "Every other time-"

"You've never even tried to ask about me."

"But still-"

"I'm not telling you any more than I've told the docs," the Joker said. "And that's not a lot."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"What do you mean?"

"You've taken an interest in me," Donnie said. "You see me as this special toy that you can play with. Whether you say it or not, I'm yours. And if you're gonna talk to anyone, it'd be me."

"If you think you're _so _special, maybe I should just find a new play thing," the Joker said, sitting up. He moved to get up and Donnie was sure he had pushed too far. But he wasn't going to give up.

"You told me last week you didn't want to get rid of me."

The Joker sighed and stood up anyway, stepping away from the bed and Donnie. "You're a fuck toy," he said, turning back to Donnie. "No deeper meaning. That's all you are and all you'll ever be."

"There's a deeper side to you," Donnie said. "I know it."

"Do you have a deeper side?"

Donnie didn't want the conversation to take this turn. "I've buried it deep."

"Then dig it back up."

"You won't care."

"True," the Joker said. "But that doesn't stop me from prying. You want me to open up, you have to do the same."

Donnie looked away, not wanting to think back to that particular period of his life, but he had to. "When I was in high school, I saw a giant bunny named Frank that told me the world was going to end," he said. "I ended up killing a guy and losing someone very special to me. Then I just lost it."

"Because the world didn't end?"

"My world _did _end."

"The very special someone."

Donnie nodded then said nothing when the Joker sat down on the bed once again. "Was this someone the reason why you couldn't get it up?" he asked.

"I didn't want to."

"Until I fucked you senseless in the shower," the Joker said with a grin.

"You can't remain serious for one moment, can you?"

"Serious takes the fun out of everything."

"But when you make a crude joke like that, it happens to hurt someone's feelings."

The Joker gave a mock pout. "Aw, did I hurt poor Donnie's feelings?" he asked. He shook his head then stood up. "You're just a pussy and need to move on. There'll be other 'special someone's." He walked back over to his bunk and sat down.

"You're an asshole."

The Joker smiled. "You know you want me just the way I am."

Donnie laid down on the bed, his back to the Joker. But, despite everything, he wasn't upset or mad. _Asshole._

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
